My Dark Prince
by Alter Mann
Summary: What if all those Voldemort killed came back to life after his defeat? And what if Severus and Lily were among them?


MY DARK PRINCE

_DISCLAIMER: The Names, Places and Characters of „Harry Potter" are the property of J. and her invention. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. This is a none-profit story from a fan for fans._

„Rise and shine !" Lilly whispered in his ear. She brushed a thick strand of jet black hair out of his face that had fallen across his eyes during the sleep of the night. He was awake at once, his dark gaze focussing on her delicate features.

"Breakfast is ready, Molly and Arthur and the others are waiting downstairs … " the words died on her lips. His intense, dark gaze was both intimidating, yet strangely caressing.

She had missed him. She had missed him so much, but she never dared to admit it. They had been friends since they were seven years old and then during their schooldays in Hogwarts but then he had chosen the wrong side.

Lilly got attached to James, moved to Surrey with him and the child came. She never permitted herself to think of him again. Servant of the Dark Lord, Deatheater, traitor, murderer. Sirius had given him such names by the dozen and Lilly had said nothing. Sirius was a friend like Remus, but they were friends of James and never understood how she could

have had one single good word for this disgusting black haired Slytherin, who had been deep into the Dark Arts the day he came to Hogwarts. No one had understood but Lilly never cared. She had seen what he really was and he had turned out to be the greatest hero in the final battle. The battle that brought her back to life after 17 years. Everyone who died from Voldemort`s hands had returned after he had finally died. Why no one knew but their world was so full of magic, no one really cared. And Lilly didn't care as she set foot again on the grounds of Hogwarts to take her son into her arms before she found him.

He was tired, worn out and terribly injured, but he too was alive again and his tears fell silently as she came into his arms. He had had no words to greet her, no excuses, no nothing. He simply wrapped his arms around her and Lilly understood.

And now they were here, at Grimold Place, Sirius` old house, where every member of the Order of the Phoenix found a bed to rest and Molly's great food after all the battles. Harry and his friends were here: Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius and him.

His eyes were still locked on the face as if he never wanted to forget her features. Most people were afraid of this intense gaze, but Lilly had never been. After all they were friends now, he had never raised a hand against her. Instead he had protected Harry with his life and lost it at the end. She owed him so much she would never know how to repay him.

She leaned down and kissed him. His lips were warm and inviting, his kiss took her breath away. The room tumbled and moved around her. She had to break the kiss to catch her breath. She felt like the 15 year old school girl again who had skipped all invitations from the bold Gryffindor boys and ran away to Hogsmead with this enigmatic Slytherin to spend her first night in a man's arms in the dusty, clammy sheets of one of the derelict beds in the Shrieking Shag. She hadn't asked how he came across that place and he hadn't told her. How sweet the night was, how delicate his touch, how warm his lips on her skin. Like now.

Their lips met again and the kiss deepened. He dropped all caution and wrapped his arms around her. She loved the touch of his black silken robes on bare skin. He hadn't bothered to undress last night as they returned from Hogwarts. In fact it had been morning, the sun had just begun to rise. He must have been so beaten and worn, he only took off his shoes and dropped on the bed. Molly told her he had send Kreacher down with an excuse for dinner. Or rather, breakfast. It was already supper time, as Molly had decided to wake the house for a meal. He wouldn't have set down with Sirius, Remus and James at the same table anyway. She would have to take care about that.

His next kiss took away all thoughts and threw her in a wave of pleasure. He kissed her like a drowning man and her hands had already unbuttoned half of his black frock coat. He took the carefully arranged needles out of her hair and it came down as a shiny red wave. His coat dropped to the floor and she nearly tore off the white shirt to lay her hands on the bare skin of his chest. She brushed the horrible scar on his neck with her lips and he shivered and moaned softly at the touch. His skilful fingers had opened her dress and it too dropped to the floor beside his clothes, leaving Lilly naked in his arms. She couldn't take her hands off him anymore, couldn't stop kissing, touching him everywhere. He took her hand and pulled her onto the bed. Their lovemaking was hard and fast and over all too soon and as her mind

cleared she found his gaze locked on her again.

"Severus … " her voice trailed off once more.

"Shhh, my love" his dark, deep voice was still husky from love.

"They are waiting for you" he said.

Molly, Arthur, breakfast, damn, she thought. How late was she, how much time had she spend in his arms, his bed? She looked at her watch. 10 minutes. How could all of this have happened in only 10 minutes? And yet she had seen people die and return to life in only half the time. He helped her redressing and setting her hair in silence. His pale face was still slightly flushed and his eyes were sad. She had wanted to thank him and made everything even more difficult for them both.

"Severus " she tried again, but he bend down and kissed her, a deep longing kiss that nearly took her feet of the ground.

"Now go before they come for you." He said. "Go, my love" he repeated. His fingers caressed her cheek and his touch burned her skin and set every nerve on fire again. He was so beautiful, she could drown in his eyes and die now and she would have been happy.

"Our love is past, our chance is gone and yet I cannot forget you. Go now before I can't let you go anymore." He pleaded.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't fight it.

"I love you, Severus." Lilly turned and fled the room, ran down the stairs to the kitchen where the jolly party of her friends and family were already sitting at the breakfast table, chatting and laughing. She stopped just outside the door, straitened her dress, rearranged her hair once more and catched her breath before she entered, smiling at everyone, sitting down beside her husband.

"Where's Severus, Lilly, wouldn't he come?" Molly, all the mother hen and ever-busy host asked.

"No, no he's … unwell". Lilly replied.

"He must be dead tired, I can hardly hold myself upwards." Arthur added joyfully.

"I `ll send Kreacher up with some food for him later." Molly said. "He already missed the last meal, he's got to eat."

The talks soon drifted off to other topics. The trials of the surviving Deatheaters, where Harry was planning to live now or whether he, Ron and Hermine should return to Hogwarts next year to repeat their last school year they missed, a plan which Hermine supported loudly.

After breakfast nearly everyone returned to their rooms to catch some sleep. Remus and Tonks were off to collect their little baby son from his grandmother's place. Moody was called to the ministry.

The friends came together again for dinner late that night, but Severus was gone.

"He left two hours ago, Albus has recalled him to Hogwarts." James told her.

"You were asleep and he didn't wanted to wake you to say goodbye and you will see him again soon anyway."

"Yes, soon anyway." Lilly answered absentmindedly. She had found a small letter addressed to her in her little jewellery box. The writing was his. How he had managed to place it there without James noticing she couldn't tell, but Severus had always been a strong wizard and the Dark Side had taught him tricks she couldn't even imagine. James wandered off to the living room to enjoy himself with Sirius and Lilly opened the letter with shaking hands.

"My love, forgive me, but I must leave. I cannot stand being so close to you, yet ever parted from you. Forgive the love I stole from you and forget a fool. Severus."

So, he was gone again. Gone, but not lost. She would send an owl to him tomorrow, when her thoughts had cleared.

Tomorrow, when life had made a little step towards normality again. Her husband was standing at the door smiling at her. Sirius` happy voice was sounding from the living room.

"What have you got there, darling?" James asked.

"It's nothing." Lilly replied and dropped the letter into the fire where the flames ate away Severus` words of love.

Lilly stood up and followed James to the party.

Yes, tomorrow would be a new day and Severus would be at Hogwarts, easy to reach, easy to find.

"I love you, my Dark Prince" Lilly thought.

"There will be a way for us, somehow, somewhere …"

THE END

4


End file.
